


Some Kind Of Bonding

by prettyshiroic (AnalystProductions)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: COMEBACK SUPREMO I CRY, Fluff, I love them all, Im laughign, LANCE IS THE BIGGEST DORK, M/M, and fun, and ridiculousness wow really, dtk - down to klance, i laughed so much writing this it was a total joy to write, klance, let's klance, pidge shiro and hunk omfg, welcome to comeback supremo lmao, wooohooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalystProductions/pseuds/prettyshiroic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk blinks, processing the situation as best he can. </p><p>“-Oh my god.” </p><p>“Is this - is this really happening?!” Pidge sounds absolutely delighted, fumbling for something in her pocket - probably a recording device to capture evidence. </p><p>Keith feels his face flush, and for the life of him he can’t seem to do anything besides gaping awkwardly at Lance as he speaks. </p><p>“-Lance.” Shiro’s tone is firm, but his lips are twitching. There’s a wobble in his voice, as if it’s taken a great amount of restraint and effort to keep the laughter from it.  </p><p>The ultimate comebacks, comeback supremo, is what Lance calls them. A combination of refined wit and snark merged into one perfect formula that will forever help him one-up Keith, with comeback supremo he is practically invincible. But he never expects it to backfire so spectacularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind Of Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH. okay this is my first story in the voltron fandom I am feeling super excited to share it with you guys!! I am only on episode 3 at the moment, but YES. I love everything. I can't wait to watch more!
> 
> This is based on some of my tumblr text posts and headcanons, and is generally just very silly x). I'll link them at the bottom. I haven't had this much fun writing for ages? I'm really happy omg. 
> 
> Let's do this!

It’s a normal day at the _Castle of the Lions_. Training. Gruelling hard work. All in the name of forming Voltron smoothly and efficiently, affirming their bonds with each other, and growing stronger. To become a solid, unified force is the most important task at hand. Without that, they’ll never defeat Zarkon and the Garla empire. So there’s training. More Training.

“Can you _quit it_ for just one second?!” Keith tosses off his helmet, casting a glare in Lance’s direction. “I’m _trying_ to focus here!”

Bickering.

“Hate to break it to you amigo,” Keith highly doubts that is true, considering the shit-eating grin spread over Lance’s insufferable face. “But if you need silence to figure this out, you’re already losing. Which means - ha - _I_ win!”

“It’s not a competition, Lance.” exasperation is etched into his voice because Keith is _tired_ and done. He’s been at this for hours now and Lance _isn’t_ helping whatsoever. _We’re not rivals and we never were, we have to operate as team._ “Let me focus on this.”   

Closing his eyes, Keith picks up the helmet and tries again. To his relief, Lance seems to respect his request and shuts up. But he’s still frustrated. Very. There’s something off-balance in his movements, Red won’t tell him what it is. For someone usually so fluid, it’s difficult _not_ to grasp something right off the bat. Every ounce of concentration Keith has on this falters when Hunk turns on a simulator. Damn it, Lance _is right._ Whilst that’s honestly shocking to process, what he’s right about is worse.

 _If I_ ** _can’t_** _do this without complete silence then there’s no point. The battlefield is never quiet. Silence isn’t something often given. It is a luxury._ Blinking one eye open to Lance, he twitches. Silence is _definitely_ a luxury. Either way, the moment has passed now and there’s no way Keith can try again.

“This is ridiculous.” he takes off the helmet and sets it down forcefully.

Scoffing, Lance looks over his shoulder between fighting a simulation.

“ _You’re_ ridiculous.”

The ultimate comebacks, _comeback supremo,_ is what Lance calls them. A combination of refined wit and snark merged into one perfect formula that will forever help him one-up Keith, with _comeback supremo_ he is practically invincible. Or so _Lance_ tells himself. Ask anyone else, and _comeback supremo_ is _comeback blasphemo_ (Pidge took great pride in delivering  that   _true_ comeback supremo).

And whilst _comeback supremo_ is probably not anything to boast about, it has quickly become Lance’s signature thing in the team. One of _many_ things, for that matter.

“That’s immature.”

Keith is really not surprised anymore.

“Oh yeah? Well _you’re_ immature- _oomf_!” The simulation hits Lance in the check, knocking the wind out of his lungs for a moment. He stumbles over clumsily and lands on the floor. Smirking, Keith folds his arms across his chest, tilting his head in amusement at the sight.

“What were you saying earlier about being able to work without silence?”

Lance brushes his suit down swiftly.

“Hey Keith, I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but I actually grasped the entire exercise Allura set _minutes_ into the session whereas _you-”_

Eyes sharpening, Keith’s smirk fades quickly. He doesn’t need _reminding._ But _of course_ Lance is going to be all over this one thing he is struggling with. _For the sake of their supposed rivalry._

“-I’m _getting it,_ okay.”

“ _Sure_ you are.”

Shiro has slowly gravitated closer to the pair of them, previously deep in discussion with Pidge about something. He arrives by their side as Keith finishes his strained response. Glancing between them, Shiro purses his lips. Teamwork is imperative and important, but he senses letting them pair up as a bonding exercise will just be a bad idea right now.

“How about you tell me what you’re having trouble with, Keith.” Shiro offers warmly, steering him away from Lance with a gentle nudge. Despite the gentle wording, it’s acknowledgement of Keith’s failure. And something in Keith’s gut twists uncomfortably. He can’t bring himself look Shiro in the eyes because he doesn’t _deserve_ to be in his presence. Ashamed. Yes, he feels ashamed.

Nodding weakly, Keith exhales and sits opposite Shiro on the floor. He doesn’t notice Lance’s sudden inquisitiveness, or how he apparently is more focused on them than the simulator he’s fighting.  

**-0-0-0-0-**

Lance has always been an adventurous cook. Not that he ever _had_ to cook a whole lot. Though when he does, experimenting with flavours and big bold contrasts is his specialty. Spontaneity is at the heart of this decision to get into the kitchen of the Castle. Coran is grateful for the offer. Being out of the kitchen, _virtually kicked out,_ gives him time to work on other things.

“It’s time to _shake things up_ in here!” Lance had proclaimed with needless hand gestures when he entered the room.

 _Lance’s Luxuries._ His family would always look forward to those nights. He wonders if the team will feel the same. They’re the closest thing to a family currently - no. To deny they’re _not_ family is disrespectful to the group Lance has found himself attached to. And if he’s _slightly_ attached to one of them in a different way, nobody really has to know… ever. _Comeback supremo_ does a mighty fine job of keeping things Fine and Absolutely Normal. It’s the most ingenious thing Lance has ever created, _besides this dish because oh boy - this looks good._

Unfortunately, the majority of the team don’t seem to agree. One is more vocal than the rest, _of fucking course._

“What. Is. This.” Pushing the bowl away seconds after it’s set down in front of him, Keith scowls. He’s _hungry_ , they’ve trained hard all day and this _thing_ Lance has made doesn’t seem appetising in the slightest.

“Food.” Lance retorts, taking his own seat. Grinning, he leans back to address the group. “Be prepared everyone, this is going to blow your mind.”

Staring down at the bowl, Keith blinks. He’s confused. What he’s seeing _doesn’t change_. Something has to be wrong. This can’t be right.

“WHO THE HECK EVEN _FRIES RASPBERRIES_?!” He blames his hysterical outburst on the fatigue washing over his body.

“It’s surprisingly good.” Hunk offers diplomatically between a mouthful. Though his efforts are in vain, as Lance slams his fork down on the table and glares at Keith.

“I’LL FRY _YOUR_ RASPBERRIES IN A MINUTE.”

“WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!?!” Really, _what does that mean._

Leaning over the table towards Keith, Lance narrows his eyes. He points suspiciously.

“WHAT DO _YOU_ EVEN MEAN _.”_

Tipped over the edge by a powerful trio (hungry, tired, irritated), Keith throws his arms up into the air.

“WHAT IS HAPPENING-”

“- _YOU’RE_ WHAT’S HAPPENING.”

Pidge calmly stands from her seat, closing her eyes as if summoning a great force.

“Okay. _Enough!_ ”

Silence. It’s broken in seconds by the group bursting simultaneously into uncontrollable giggles. The tension is drained instantly. Lance meets Keith’s eyes and grins wide. Keith actually grins back, eyes glistening with mirth. It’s all so silly, and for a moment the weight of the future and the distance from earth is tucked away between neighbouring galaxies.

Keith eats the fried raspberries.

Turns out Hunk was right, they’re not _terrible._

**-0-0-0-0-**

The planet of Ofandil is twice the size of earth. It’s part of the Iarna system; in comparison to the barren planets around, it is apparently thriving. Uninhabited with sentient life, but teeming with other species. As they approach it, the earth came to mind for many of them. Dense lush forest covers pretty much all of the planet, alongside a vast ocean. The planet is striking green and a brilliant shade of blue. Hunk is the only one to admit the similarities aloud.

“It’s like home…” he breathes, a hushed whisper. “But not.”

All the paladins go quiet, somehow communicating their agreement to each other.

“Uh. Guys come on, there are probably a _thousand_ planets in the universe that look like earth.” Lance finally breaks the tension for all of them. For once, Keith can’t complain about that, especially because Lance sounds pretty sad too.

“Right.” Pidge agrees shakily. “And according to the readings, the atmosphere of this planet is very different. If you look closely you-”

-Keith grips the controls tighter, staring at the planet ahead. He hears Hunk sigh in relief, probably grateful for the scientific talk Pidge is now encouraging as a distraction.

When they land, on the edge of the endless rainforest, the homesickness is worse. Pidge smiles poignantly whilst adjusting her glasses and surveying the area, Shiro squeezes Hunk’s shoulder comfortingly. Grateful to have his back to the group, Keith pulls out his Bayard and starts slicing a pathway through the thick vegetation ahead.

Fortunately for everyone, they don’t have to be on this planet for _too long._ Recover a piece of some ancient artefact that could be important to unlocking a power of Voltron, then return back to the Castle. Pidge has already locked onto the location of the item, it’s less than an hour walk away. This mission is relatively easy. Their only problem is the _heat_ of this planet. But having two suns, it makes sense for the air to be so unbearably humid.

“Man, this planet is _so hot._ ” Keith groans, brushing his arm over his forehead to wipe it. All of them are dripping with sweat by this point, they’ve been walking for what _feels_ like miles.

“ _You’re_ so hot.” Lance automatically retorts, in full _comeback supremo_ style. He’s panting slightly, clearly affected by the dizzying high temperature of Ofandil. Eyes wide, Keith stops what he’s doing and looks over to him, as does most of the team. _What the actual heck._ It seems Lance hasn’t realised his blunder because _holy shit_ he’s _still_ talking. He must _really_ be affected by the heat.

“I mean you’re hot _pretty much_ all the time _anywhere in space_ if we’re being technical about it, not just this planet-”

Hunk blinks, processing the situation as best he can.

“- _Oh my god_.”

“Is this - is this _really_ happening?!” Pidge sounds absolutely delighted, fumbling for something in her pocket - probably a recording device to capture evidence.

“-I mean _wow,_ sometimes your eyes I swear they-”

Keith feels his face flush, and for the life of him he can’t seem to do _anything_ besides gaping awkwardly at Lance as he speaks.

“ _-Lance_.” Shiro’s tone is firm, but his lips are twitching. There’s a wobble in his voice, as if it’s taken a great amount of restraint and effort to keep the laughter from it.

Realisation quickly settles on Lance. Freezing, he stares wide-eyed at Keith as if expecting him to say something. Words don’t come out. Silence. _Genuine_ silence. _Oh shoot, Keith’s not saying anything he’s looking at me funny everything is ruined everything is terrible-_

“I...I forgot my helmet.” Promptly, Lance spins on his heel and heads back towards the lions. The action breaks Keith from his stupor.

“You’re _wearing_ your helmet.” He points out bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

“Looks like you guys have everything under control here, ha!” Lance waves frantically. “Meet you back at the castle!”

“What if we need to form _Voltron?!_ ” Keith shrieks in Lance’s direction, clenching a fist. _It’s so irresponsible,_ running away and _abandoning_ the team on this planet.

“We’ll be alright. After all, the mission is now completed.” Shiro holds up a small broken piece of stone with unfamiliar markings on it. Leaning in curiously, Pidge studies it. “Lance just has a head start home.”

It’s not earth, it never can be.

_Home…_

But maybe, _maybe_ it is their home now.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Nobody mentions the incident when back at the castle, although _everyone_ is thinking about it. Lance acts like it never even happened, continuing to make statements about how ‘delirious’ the heat made him that day. Four days later, and _comeback supremo_ has not occurred once. And that's a problem because it’s only when something is absent, that you can grasp _just_  how much you miss it.

_Wait a minute…  miss it?_

Yes, Keith does miss it. He actually misses Lance’s dorky _comeback supremo_ more than he expects. Their conversations are suddenly shorter and more fleeting. Lance continues to fight with him, but it’s not the same as before. Not _quite_ reserved, but Lance is definitely holding himself back. Not just with Keith, with _everyone._ Perhaps he’s embarrassed about it all so much he isn’t sure what to do. With hindsight, Keith kicks himself for being incapable of doing _anything_ other than staring blankly at Lance at the time. It can’t have been a good impression, and has probably been misunderstood for disinterest and rejection.

 _I_ _didn’t even think you were interested in me like that. And I was so surprised about it, I just didn’t know what to do._ But enough is enough. Pidge has even resorted to making obvious gestures at Keith _fix it please._

So after dinner, Keith quietly follows Lance outside to where he’s watching the stars. It’s a beautiful clear night, you can see the neighbouring planets and stars clearly. Like twinkling crystals in the sky. Keith seldom takes time to drink in their surroundings, never has really. But he can definitely see why this is an appealing view. Lance looks over to him for a moment. _Fleetingly._

“Today has flown by.”

It’s not much, though it’s certainly a start. Keith can work with this.

“ _You’ve_ flown by.” Pause. Keith winces at his attempt. _Comeback surpremo_ is harder than it looks and he has newfound respect for Lance’s abilities in delivering it consistently. _How does he do this so smoothly without ever sounding out of place or forced?_

“Yeah, it’s been quite a blur lately.” Laughing softly, Lance leans against the railing.

Many things about this are wrong. Firstly, _that laugh_ should not be allowed. It whips up butterflies in Keith’s stomach and he wants to hear it again. Immediately. Second of all, Lance isn’t _reacting_ to what Keith has said _. Did I do it right? No. I definitely did it right._ Either way, there’s no way he’s partaking in goofy _comeback supremo_ without Lance even bothering to notice it. So it’s only logical that he tries again.

“I said,” clearing his throat, Keith places a heavy accent on the next word. “ _you’ve_ flown by.”

A few seconds pass, _fly by._  Lance appears to be buffering, processing what exactly is going on. Turning to Keith, he meets his eyes carefully. He seems a little sure. Oh no, _oh no_ this is Bad _really bad he isn’t saying anything. Is this how Lance felt on Ofandil?_

Nothing. Keith is two seconds away from bolting towards the Castle and hiding himself away. Then, _then,_ finally something shifts.

“This is amazing.” Lance says experimentally. He doesn’t _sound_ particularly enthusiastic, but that’s not the point of what he’s saying at all. Narrowing his eyes, Keith folds his arms across his chest. _Right,_ so they’re playing _this game_ now - and it’s _only_ because Lance has been so _not-Lance_ lately that Keith agrees to play along.

“...You’re amazing.” the delivery is flat, but he’s stifling a smile.

Leaning against Keith, Lance drapes an arm over his shoulder.

“This is _the best_.” Despite clearly fishing for compliments, it sounds like he genuinely means this one, and that does so many things to Keith’s insides. His heart is beating far too fast, for starters. Looking away, Keith lowers his voice and mumbles.

“ _You’re_... the best.”

Lance’s hand brushes against his own. It’s _fleeting_ and fast, so much so Keith wonders for a moment if he’s imagined it completely. Part of him wants Lance to do it again, because Keith doesn’t have it in him right now to dare push back. One day he will. But not right now. It’s comforting to know that what’s growing between them is without any pressure.

“Thank you, Keith.”

“Whatever.”  Nudging Lance with his shoulder, Keith leans against the railing.

He’s not sure how long they stand there watching the stars together, shoulder to shoulder. But it must be hours. The night sky succumbs to sleep, and still they stay. They say until the orange sun is creeping over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> "I'LL FRY YOUR RASPBERRIES IN A MINUTE."
> 
> I don't go into much detail about the 'events' of what they're doing but I imagine the first exercise is some thing to with training the mind and body simultaneously for Voltron. 
> 
> oh yea so here are the posts:
> 
> \- http://yeagami.tumblr.com/post/147547879061/i-like-to-imagine-lance-getting-super-inventive (Lance being a cook)  
> \- http://yeagami.tumblr.com/post/147548251246/keith-who-the-heck-even-fries (THE RASPBERRY THING) 
> 
> hmu on tumblr if you want, and I'd love hear what you thought! thanks for reading ≧◡≦ !


End file.
